Участник:Ксюшка2005
Обо мне. Я - это я. Обычная девочка. У меня есть моя выдуманная вселенная (даже две!), а так я просто Кошка-уверенности. Люблю драконов, птиц, кошек ну и т.д. Моя душа - Уверенность. Описание: Душа Уверенности Во Зле (Душа УВЗ) - это небольшая сильная душа состоящая из двух других малинового цвета. Во время гнева или отчаяния она темнеет и может полностью почернеть. На солнце блестит и на нём имеет золотистый отлив. Появление: Впервые душа упоминается в истории "Mixed souls", где из двух других душ (призраков-детей) делают эту душу. Была создана для Ины, её "хозяйки" и создательницы, но дети, превращённые в эту душу, сбежали от неё. После этого, в истории "Pink shadows", Малинка рассказывает об этой душе и превращает душу Миланы в неё. Третье появление было в "The secret of the souls", когда Малинка сказала хозяйке о новой душе в городе, душе Возможности. Тогда, душа вылетела из тела и немного почернела. (Это только ПЕРВЫЕ появления в историях. Верно, Душа УВЗ появляется в историях и в дальнейшем.) История "Розовые тени". В одном городе растёт девчонка по имени Милана. Она не любит учиться, но любит слушать музыку. Однажды, идя по улице, она решила послушать свою любимую песню. Она не заметила, как добралась до леса. Испугавшись, Милана огляделась. Куда она забрела, она не знала. Вдруг, она услышала мягкий мяв спереди. Взглянув вперёд, она обомлела. Перед ней стояла малиновая кошка с фиолетовыми кончикам ушей и хвоста и голубыми глазами. Милана покрутила головой, чтобы увидеть хозяина кошки, но никого не нашла. Тогда, она решила, что кошка дикая, а как известно, они все опасны! Но кошка зорко глядела на неё и вдруг сказала: "Ты ведь знаешь меня, верно? Это ведь ты, Аллайна?". Милана помотала головой. Она не знала такого имени, и уж точно не называла себя так. Тогда, кошка рассказала ей историю о двух противоположных душах, которые заспорили, но во время их "ссоры", к ним подошла девушка с душой Злости и забрала их. Она надеялась, что если она слепит души вместе, то создаст непобедимую душу для себя. Эту девушку звали Ина. Но новая душа не давала себя взять, улетев от создательницы. Тогда, Малинка, именно так звали кошку, и появилась. Душа нашла тело кошки, которую загрызли собаки (фу, как противно!), и вселилась в него. Так и ожила Малинка. Милана испугалась, ведь перед ней находится живой труп! Тогда, Малинка сказала: "Ты ведь изучала души, верно? Есть такая душа на свете, называется она душа Хладнокровия... именно она дала мне цвет голубых глаз, объяснив это тем, что так "новая сильная душа" сможет стать могущественнее". Милана кивнула. Тогда, кошка сказала, что хочет, чтобы Милана последовала за ней. Девочка помялась, но согласилась. (Дальше началась настоящая история...) История "Секрет душ". Милана беседовала с Малинкой. Она расспрашивала о душе Хладнокровия, которая оживила Малинку. Та ответила, что обладательница души - Кайла Мендсмей. Так же, она добавила, что та уехала в другой город, дабы совершить ещё одно дело. Милана загрустила, ведь она так хотела увидеть ту самую великую душу Хладнокровия! Вдруг напарники замечают двух детей, одна девочка, другой мальчик. У девочки душа Порядочности, а у мальчика Доброты. Они весело смеются и играют в салки. Тогда, Милана шепчет: "В отличии от других, у меня есть только один друг. Ты, Малинка.". Кошка заметно приободрилась и замурчала, давая себя погладить, промяукав: "Рада слышать это, Аллайна.". После этого, показывается запыхавшийся скворец, который почти падает Милане в руки. Он щебечет, что в городе появилась новая душа, которая называется душа Возможности, и она умеет превращаться в 6 основных душ. Милана и Малинка переглядываются. Что же случилось? (После этого, началась настоящая история...) Малинка (Зефирка) - прошлая обладательница души Уверенности. Внешность Малинка - это милая длинношёрстная кошечка с мягкой, густой малиновой шёрсткой, с фиолетовыми кончиками ушей и хвоста и милыми, яркими, но предостерегающими, глазами. Характер Малинка добрая и милая кошка, обращается ко всем нейтрально, не любит, когда её тискают. Любит главных героев игры и проводит с ними много времени. К "демону, что приходит, когда называют его имя" обращается уважительно и, в какой-то степени, даже как к любимому хозяину. Злорадная, в гневе бывает страшна, но легко маскирует весь гнев под милым взглядом голубых глаз. Информация Малинка - это вторая форма Миланы, которая получила душу Уверенности. Несмотря на то, что она не похожа на Милану, она её вторая форма. Другая душа: Душа Хладнокровия. Была на свете одна девчонка. Милая и добрая. Всегда всем помогала, но скрывала свою душу ото всех. Жила она в деревне, когда барьер ещё не был разрушен. Она любила животных, ласково к ним относилась. "У неё наверное душа доброты!" - твердили люди. И звали эту девчонку Кайла. Но только родители знали, что у неё другая душа, которую она всеми силами пыталась скрыть. Душа, пропитанная терпением и ненавистью, наравне с ненавистной душой и душой Уверенности. Душа, сильнее решительности и ненавистной души... душа Хладнокровия. Легенда гласила, что жили однажды один мальчик и девочка, и души у них были Терпение и Справедливость. Они любили дружить вместе. Но не всё так просто. Девочку звали Мария, а мальчика Кейн. Однажды, Кейн исчез в горе. Терпение любила монстров и терпела людей, ненавидящих их. Но когда Кейн пропал, Мария залезла на гору, чтобы найти его, но провалилась в яму, заглядевшись на выступ. Мария узнала, что Кейна убили монстры. Она стала ненавидеть их всей душой. Она не могла понять, почему. Ненависть заставляла её терять разум, но она терпела её. Когда она столкнулась с одним из монстров, цветком, то пообещала ему: "Я уничтожу вас всех, обещаю.". Откуда же она узнала? Девочка с душой решительности, в виде призрака, сказала ей это. Мария почти дошла до барьера, щадя или убивая монстров, пытаясь сдерживать ненависть. Когда она подошла к двери в подвал, призрак сказал ей: "Ты умрёшь так же, как Кейн.". Мария забеспокоилась: кто сможет отомстить монстрам, если она умрёт? Собрав всё терпение в руки, она направилась назад, в комнату с книгами. И нашла то, что нужно. Заклинание "Coolness", что означает "Невозмутимость". "Это заклинание помечено как "Запрещённое". Но, видимо, именно оно мне и нужно.". "Coolness (Невозмутимость) - проклятие самого высокого уровня, позволяющее делать любую душу плохого качества с помощью души хозяина. Душа с помощью заклинания "Coolness", после смерти может переродиться, когда придёт время. Но это заклятие, вскоре, стало одним из запрещенных. Просьба не применять его. Что нужно сделать: Прочитать заклинание, накопить силу хотя бы 10LV, вдохнуть в душу проклятие, связаться с душой. Подробнее можете почитать в книге "Запрещённые проклятия". Примечание: Она находиться в *размыто слово*." Но Марии уже было всё понятно. Ненависть застилала глаза, и Мария не могла себя контролировать. Она приняла свою судьбу. Убив монстров и повысив LV до нужного, она пошла по дому, и не встречая некого, Мария вышла на балкон. Она бросила там нож, так как она был ей уже не нужен. Она прочитала всё заклинание: Cold soul, I need you. Cold soul, come to me. I need you with your magic Come to me! Cold, colder, yet colder, My soul is cold like you. Come to me! I hate everybody, Then, come to me! (Перевод: Холодная душа, я нуждаюсь в тебе. Холодная душа, приди ко мне. Я нуждаюсь в тебе с твоей магией Приди ко мне! Холодно, холоднее, ещё холоднее, Моя душа такая же холодная, как ты. Приди ко мне! Я ненавижу всех, Так что, приди ко мне!) Мария оставила ленточку в одной из мини-комнат в головоломке "Найди рычаг". Она пошла к барьеру, и её убили. Но душа, которая была под заклятием "Невозмутимость", оставила душу Терпения, передвигаясь по воздуху, как призрак. Она нашла брата отца Марии, а у него родилась дочь. Душа вселилась в неё. Кайла могла быть доброй, но... недолго. В душе она была холодна, словно лёд. Даже если сравнить её с душой страха, можно понять, что душа Хладнокровия самая "холодная и невозмутимая". Её нельзя испортить ненавистью, можно только сделать сильнее. Кайла не заслужила такой участи. Но когда разрушился барьер, у неё что-то переклинило в мозгу. Она сразу же попросила родителей переехать в город. Когда она переехала, то её встретил призрак Марии. Отрывок из текста (которого нет): " - Я Мария. Твоя создательница. Ты ведь знаешь, какая у тебя душа? - блеснула она голубыми глазами. Кайла помедлила. Её создательница? Но разве у неё может быть создательница? Вдруг Кайла ощутила холод, который кружился вокруг Марии. Точно такой же холод она ощущает, когда ненависть приходит к ней! - Да. я знаю, какая у меня душа. - тихо ответила Кайла. Мария кивнула. У Кайлы появилось неприятное ощущение того, что с ней она чувствует себя... сильной? - Я знала это, Кайла. Позволь рассказать тебе мою историю. (ВНИМАНИЕ! Тут начинается более подробная история о Марии и Кейне! Если вы не хотите читать это повторно, пожалуйста, перелистните вниз.) - Когда я была ещё жива... - начала она. - У меня был лучший друг, Кейн. Его душа была Справедливости, а у меня была душа Терпения. Мы были лучшими друзьями. Вместе делали всё вместе: вместе ловили рыбу, вместе дразнили соседских мальчишек, вместе обедали. Но однажды, всё рухнуло. - Кайле стало интересно, что произошло. - Кейн сказал, что вернётся скоро. Он побежал на гору, но не вернулся. Я ждала его день, два, неделю... но он не возвращался. - Кайла грустно вздохнула. Почему он не вернулся? - Я решила сама выяснить, почему он не вернулся. Когда я поднялась на гору, я взяла с собой небольшой нож. Я называла его "игрушечным", потому что по сравнению с ножами, которыми мать резала мясо, этот ножик был словно игрушка. Так вот, я поднялась на гору, и увидела красивую розовую ленточку. В нашей деревне такая марка ленточек ценилась высоко. Мне стало очень грустно: он хотел подарить мне эту ленточку. Но куда он исчез? Мария ненадолго замолчала, как бы отдохнув от такого потока эмоций, нахлынувших на неё во время рассказа. - Потом, я засмотрелась на яму. Я подошла к ней. Она была глубокая и тёмная, посмотрев на свои ноги на выступе, мне стало плохо. Я боялась сдвинуться и начала качаться взад и вперёд. Мне стало страшно. И вдруг, я упала! Но не умерла. - ответила она на беззвучный вопрос Кайлы. - Я осталась жива благодаря золотым цветам, что смягчили моё падение. Но это ладно, послушай что было дальше. Меня встретила девчонка, немного постарше меня. На её ладони было тёмно-красное сердечко. "Душа решимости с ненавистью!" - сразу угадала я. Девочка повернулась ко мне лицом и сказала: "Здесь ужасно. Дети гибнут на выходе из подземелья. Помнишь Кейна? Он умер." - её голос был решительным, не тени неправды. Страшная мысль, проскользнула у меня в голове: "Они убили его.". Призрак протянул вперёд руку, и сказал: "Да, верно, они убили его.". Кайла замерла. Как? Как они могли? Ей стало очень сильно жаль создательницу. Вытерев подступающие слёзы, Мария продолжила: - Именно убили. Я заплакала. Как они могли? Потом меня посетила слепая ненависть. Я понятия не имела, откуда её столько. Она обволакивала мою душу всё сильнее и сильнее. Некоторых монстров по пути я ненавистно убивала, некоторых, протестуя ненависти, щадила и отпускала. Когда я вошла в дом одного монстра, который заботился обо мне, как моя мать, призрак сказал мне: "Ты умрёшь как все остальные.". Я задумалась. Если я умру, кто отомстит монстрам? И тогда я решила покопаться, пока нету мамы-монстра, в книгах. И нашла одно проклятие под названием "Coolness". Оно означало "Невозмутимость" и было запрещённым. Но я, не взирая на запрещённость, всё равно прочитала книгу. И знаешь что? - глаза Марии торжественно сверкнули. - Это было то, что я искала. Оно позволяло любому превращать свою душу в душу плохой характеристики. Ну, ты знаешь? Да, Кайла действительно знала. Ненависть, Грусть, Злость, Страх и не в чём неповинная Уверенность Во Зле - всё это плохие характеристики. - Я прочитала заклятее на балконе, но до этого повысила УР до 10, как было там сказано. Прочитав заклятие, я выбросила нож на балконе. После этого, я пошла отдохнуть в одну из мини-комнат в головоломке "Найди рычаг". Я решила, что будет хорошо, если я сделаю душу Хладнокровия, которая будет состоять из Ненависти и Терпения. Я была права, ты получилась могущественной. - гордо добавила она. - Я умерла при битве с королём монстров, но душа Хладнокровия успела в виде призрака улететь. Знаешь своего отца? Он брат моего папы. Душа не зря выбрала тебя. И я рада этому. Кайла поняла её. И поняла нечто другое - она знает своё предназначение." Описание души Хладнокровия. Душа Хладнокровия - это душа, сделанная из Ненависти и Терпения. Она выглядит как обычная душа бледно-голубого окраса, который, словно лёд, замораживает видом. Душа Хладнокровия ровна по силе душе Уверенности (которая, в свою очередь, состоит из душ Страха и Решимости) и душе Ненависти (которая, в свою очередь, присутствует в бледно-голубой душе). Интересные факты: * Душа Хладнокровия не единственная душа, которую можно получить с помощью заклинания "Coolness". Есть ещё несколько душ, которые можно получить: душа Возможности (белая душа, которая может по своему желанию стать любой), душа Наглости (лиловая душа, сделанная из фиолетового и голубого цветов), душа Лицемерия (голубая с синим душа, но более тёмная), душа Мстительности (бардовая душа) и душа Злости (тёмно-серая душа, которая получается либо если человек насылает на всех Злость, либо если у человека больше нет качества и он в не себя от злости). * В глазах людей с душой Хладнокровия можно заметить светло-голубые сверкающие льдинки, которые на самом деле являются отблеском глаз. * Кайла единственный человек с душой Хладнокровия, который смог замораживать глазами всеми тремя качествами, в отличии от других, у которых оно всегда даётся одно: Гипноз льда (Ледяной гипноз) - замораживает человека, заставляя его делать то, что хочет человек с душой Хладнокровия; Острый лёд - заставляет человека быть таким же, как человек с душой Хладнокровия; Морозный Укус (Укус Ледяной Змеи) - замораживает человека, насылая на него галлюцинации (подобно душе Страха, но на более долгое время).